


DYMK: As Gentle a Lover, As a Fighter

by thenyouprobablyhavecrabs (GOLDEN_NUGGET)



Series: does your mother know universe [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dry Humping, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Laughter During Sex, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Smut, Multi, Pansexual Character, Rutting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GOLDEN_NUGGET/pseuds/thenyouprobablyhavecrabs
Summary: Beverly was that snarky lesbian Alpha girl crush that had most women swooning at the ground she walked on.But that was before she met Greta."Bu-" Beverly's breath halted as she let out a small sob, "But have you ever met that person that can make you stop whatever games you're playing with them, with just a look? Then cuddles you in the next second?" She sheds another tear, "Cause that's her. I want to grow old with her." Beverly attempted to dry her tears on her already soaked sleeve."Well, why don't you?" Richie responded, snuggling his head into the crook of Eddie's neck.Beverly just cried harder.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Gretta Keene/Beverly Marsh
Series: does your mother know universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1332068
Kudos: 12





	DYMK: As Gentle a Lover, As a Fighter

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again, this time with some lesbian shit! Thanks everyone for waiting! Obviously, Gretta isn't the Gretta we all know, and the angst in this is just Bev being self-destructive. The gang shows up in later chapters. I also have a Reddie side domestic smut story in the works that should be out soon. This will be cross posted on my Wattpad @Gay_Mother_Dearest. If you have any questions, just comment them or PM me on Wattpad, lol.

Bev was not ashamed to admit she went through a hoe faze after high school. Everyone else did, right?

She was just tired of the secrecy of fooling around with the closeted "straight" girls she used to sneak around with in Derry when she was younger. 

Being a female Alpha in a town full of willing omegas and some daring betas, all just trying to have a good time without any real commitment worked for everyone involved;for the most part. Very simple arrangement, but it wasn't necessarily a bad one. She just rather there'd be no secrecy in it. 

Currently, she was at some club she didn't remember the name of. She probably wasn't even supposed to be here, considering they carded at the door. She only got in cause her friend knew the bouncer.

As she walked in, she was greeted by everyone she knew as she made her way past them through the crowd. 

Once they made it to their section, it didn't take long for the drinking to start and the music to get everyone to their feet. Their "room" had a balcony where they could look out to the dance floor, so they had a front row seat of the influx of people arriving through the doors. 

About a hour later is when Beverly finally started to enjoy herself. She was platonically grinding on her friend, when another friend had come back from the dance floor with a group of 3 or 4 people she didn't recognize.

They went around, introducing themselves to everyone in the group.  
It wasn't until the last girl, the tallest of the group, with clear skin and the brightest smile was introduced, that she actually started to pay attention. Her scent was that of a beta, unlike her friends, who smelled of omegas. 

What really pulled Beverly in was that she had this brightness in her eyes, one that Beverly didn't necessarily mind trying to figure out.

The partying and hookups were mainly just a duty she felt like she needed to perform playing this role of cool, aloof lesbian. Not a role she chose, but one she definitely has gotten good at playing. Honestly, people just exhausted her.

Starting with a nervous giggle, the girl introduced herself as Gretta. She was going to school at a university near her own college campus. 20 or so miles away, actually.  
Beverly knew this due to having a hookup with some girl from that same university a couple months back. 

The group laughs after someone makes a joke, then disperses. 

Gretta moved to the little sofa in the corner, grabbing a bottle and smelling it, before tipping it to her lips and taking a swig.

Beverly plastered her award winning woman killing smirk on her face. She made her way over to sit next to Gretta, causing her to look in Beverly's direction with a confused smile. 

"Hi, I'm Beverly. Most just call me Bev." she reaches her hand out to take Gretta's into a limp handshake. Their hands lingering longer than needed. "Yes, I'm hitting on you and I really hope you're not straight, or this could be really embarrassing." 

Gretta's eyebrows came knitted together for a second in confusion, then her face formed what Beverly is pretty sure is the brightest smile she's ever seen, in her life. Then she tops it off with the most prettiest fucking giggle she's ever heard. 

"Lucky for you, I'm not. Also, that was cute, if that's what you want me to say." Beverly smiles, turning her head to the side and licking her lips slightly before turning back to her, about to say something before Gretta spoke again, "However. If you're trying to get in my pants tonight, it's not going to happen. Now, I can give you my snap and we can flirt for the rest of tonight, get to know me better, and I might totally be down to fuck in like a week." Beverly's smile dropped, before a new, genuine one was back on her face. She reached into her pocket and grabbed her phone. She unlocked it, opening Snapchat and handing it to Gretta. 

When Gretta handed it back and accepted it on her own phone, she smiles, leaning back on the sofa. "So how did you end up here tonight, cutie?" Beverly leaned back as she asked the question, placing her hand onto Gretta's thigh. Beverly was surprised she let it stay there, even after she answered and they started talking. 

They talked for the whole night and by the time the DDs were calling it a night, Beverly was trying to convince herself the butterflies in her stomach were just the effects of the weed. Everyone said their goodbyes and Gretta left Beverly with a slight lingering peck to the lips. 

That night, before Beverly went to sleep she got a message from Beverly, a photo. She was in a sweater, no bra, obviously by the erect nipples that were visible through the fabric and a heart eyed emoji saying good night. She could answer in the morning.

\---------

Beverly of course replied in the morning with a bra pic and went about her day.

The next message from Gretta was a full face selfie where she was doing this thing that Beverly could only describe as dangerous, with her tongue and lips. Beverly had one more class for the day and was sitting, waiting for the Professor to show up. It was currently 3:30 in the afternoon and he had 15 more minutes to either show up or send a mass text saying it was cancelled before she left.

'wanna hang? I dont have classes for the rest of today' the photo was captioned.

Beverly looked over her shoulder, watching as people were starting to leave the lecture room. She took a video of herself, sensually licking her lips, starting from one corner, slowly passing over to the other corner. She captioned it 'whateva happened to maybe being dtf in a week', she pressed send. 

She was on her way back to the dorm(the Prof. had cancelled the lecture) when she got a chat from Gretta, 'Changed my mind. You down or nah'. Beverly replied yes and was opening the door to her individual dorm room when she got a notif of a photo from Gretta, she was smiling, innocently, 'be there in 30 or so. Meet me downstairs'.

Beverly didn't question how Gretta knew her way around her campus, she just knew that it was kind of hot that there was finally a girl who was able to tell her what she wanted, when she wanted it. This was uncharted territory and Beverly is beginning to feel some type of way about these god damn butterflies that keep coming out of nowhere. She couldn't make a dork out of herself and ruin this, at least not right now. 

It's not a bad thing, really, she just didn't have time for that at this exact moment. She was not looking for love, but if love found her she wasn't going down without a good fight, at least not this time. 

She could tell two things at that moment, one: if she fell for Gretta, it was going to be hard, and two: she could think about this later. There's a hot chick on the way to her dorm and she was going into full hopeless romantic mode when she could be going into full f-girl let's suck face and see where this leads mode. 

She took a shower, probably around 10 minutes, PTA, if you will and brushed her teeth. She still had at least 10 minutes and it took five to get to the parking lot and so that left five minutes. She took a breather. Throwing on a sweater and a pair of shorts that came up pretty high on her thighs, and putting on her favorite outside house slippers. 

She did one last room check and left out the door. She used the five minutes of walking down the scenic path to the parking lot (thank you tax payers of America) to calm down and talk herself up a bit. 

She was standing at the kiosk that lead to her building, when a car pulled up and pulled in swiftly, no one was around since it was currently only like half pass 4, and stopped. She watched as Gretta in a simple pair of jeans and a university sweatshirt, still looking as radiant and beautiful as ever carefully opens the door to her car and locks it with two quick beeps. She smiles as she lands her eyes on Beverly and starts towards her, little jeweled teddy bear key chain dangling, along with the little band of fabric from a friendship bracelet, and a couple of things she recognized as crafts she used to do in her childhood. 

Gretta leaned up, planting a slight peck to her lips, before grabbing a hold of her hand, telling her to take lead to her dorm. 

Beverly opened her dorm door and was immediately pushed up against the door, her lips taken into a passionate, yet slow kiss. "Hey," Gretta said when she pulled back, still staring at her lips.  
Beverly chuckled, smiling and returning her with a low, "hey." Beverly collided their lips back together, licking her way into Gretta's mouth softly rolling her tongue against her slightly shorter partner's. Gretta lets out a whimper that turns into a slight mewl, pulling away so she can pull off her shirt, letting it fall to the ground. 

Beverly smirks, eyes raking over Gretta's body. Starting from her eyes, to her lips, to her neck. She took a break to slightly nip at the girls neck, licking a small stripe up her neck before sucking lightly, not really enough to leave a mark. She brings their lips back together again and slows down the pace, lightly licking into her wet cavern, she leads them back until her knees touch the edge of her mattress. 

They both allow their bodies to fall back onto the bed. They both take a second to look at each other. Gretta had no shirt on, her bra was as beautiful as she. White with cherries printed all over, there was also this cute pink bow in the front. 

Beverly pulled her own sweater over her head, her eyes falling back to Gretta's lips, Gretta's looking at her own perky breasts, biting her lip as her eyes land back on her lips too. "I love your bra. It's so cute." She smiles, going to peck Gretta on the lips again. 

"Yeah?" Gretta lets her kiss her shoulder as she's nodding, "I'd have to admit, I'd much rather not be in it right now. " And Beverly doesn't waste time reaching around with both hands, skillfully maneuvering the hooks out of the clasps and softly dragging both straps down her shoulders. She threw the material to the floor, and stared in awe. 

The dusty pink of Gretta's nipples were unique the sight caused Beverly to mutter a silent 'fuck'. She dove down to take a bud in her mouth. She rolled it on her tongue, sucked, and let it go back to her chest with a jiggle, erect and rosy, she then repeated the action. Gretta's other bud was not forgotten though, Beverly gently rolling it between her fingers. 

Gretta's mewls were getting more airy and light. She had the corner of her lip gripped between her teeth and would let out hiss from time to time if she felt the lap of Beverly's tongue in a particularly sensitive way.

Gretta reached for a handful of Beverly's hair, pulling her head back with slight force, a string of saliva still connecting her mouth to her nipple. 

She looks into Beverly's eyes as she smashes their lips together, watching how Beverly's eyes close as soon as she reaches down with her hand not full of Beverly's hair, to grip her breast firmly. She let it go to press a firm slap to it, pulling slightly at the girl's nipple, before gripping it again and rolling her nipple between her fingers. 

\---------

They are both laid back against Beverly's headboard, twirling each other's fingers as they talk. Beverly found out that Gretta's favourite thing to do is volunteer at the local children's hospital and that's where all the little crafts on her keychain comes from.  
Beverly told Gretta that she sometimes wishes she could change something big in her life, but she wouldn't know where to start.

That was only after Gretta said she couldn't leave from under her, because she was going to cuddle with her until tomorrow. 

Beverly decides that this is the best pillow talk she's ever had, even if she doesn't want to fall. Yet.


End file.
